Save Me From My Fears
by AprilRains
Summary: Jack is now 18, Riddick is gone, and she is haunted by nightmares of the planet that they crashed on...Only Riddick can stop her dreams, but will he come back to do that?


A/N: I'm not too sure if this is just going to be a one-shot or an actual story, it was just fluttering around my head and I had to get it out because it was interrupting my concentration on my other story. If I do decide to carry on with it, then it will have to wait till I'm finished my other one...Yea, I decided to change one bit at the end because of a suggestion by FitMama. Thanks.

**Rin**

**Review and tell me what you think. Should this be continued into a story or not?**

Disclaimer: I don't know anything having to do with Pitch Black. This is just for fun and I am getting no money out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_"Hope is not lost, just not yet found"-Unknown_**

It was dark. The kind of inky blackness where you can't even see your hand an inch from your face. Jack knew this darkness well. She had visited so many times in her dreams at night. Without fail, there was always the darkness. And the noise.

She could hear them. They surrounded her, she knew this. There was no running, no escaping them. They could always find her. She couldn't take comfort in a dark corner hoping they would see her there. It wasn't possible for them to not find her. Wherever the darkness was, they would be there.

Unfortunately for her, the black night was never ending. There was no light, so there was nothing to save her from her fate of being torn to pieces by the monsters. They were waiting. She could hear them, creeping ever closer.

Would she be able to out run them this time? Could she make it to the safety of the light? Maybe tonight was going to be her lucky night. She might be able to overcome the darkness and her terror. But…. that was what she hoped every night, and it never turned out that way.

She couldn't bet the monsters, no matter how hard she tired, they always get her. The only thing that saved her was waking up in a cold sweat, screaming a silent scream that no one could hear.

There had only been one person who could save her from the devils that were surrounding her, suffocating her in her dreams. Riddick. He had beaten them without even blinking an eye. He was better then the light. Nothing could get to her if he was by her side. Not even the monsters.

The monsters were closing in now, she could feel them, pressing from all sides. She would run, just like she always did. She would run until her legs couldn't hold her up anymore, she would run until she had no more breath in her lungs. Would it ever make a difference?

Springing from her frozen position, Jack pushed with all her strength. She hoped that for once, she would be able to out run them. She would get ahead of them, and they would never be able to catch up.

Running like the devils hounds were biting on her heels, which wouldn't really be a bad comparison, Jack could hear the flapping of leathery wings. Then came the screeching. The awful screeching sound of them catching up.

Why did Riddick have to leave her to this hell? She thought when he had come back for her and Imam in that cave that it meant that he actually cared. She thought that he was going to watch over her. Her own protector against the all too real monsters in her life.

Riddick had left though. And every night, every single fucking night, Jack wished from him back. Imam was great and all, but he wasn't Riddick. He couldn't chase the darkness and monsters away with his prayers.

A monster took a swipe at her, and Jack ducked just in time. She could almost feel the gruesome creature scrap along her slim back. They were getting more daring. Soon this cat and mouse game would end. Soon she would wake up and get away from this hell.

What was the point though? She would only be in the light, the safety, for a brief moment until she was forced to come back to this nightmare. It seemed like her whole life was spent in these dark surroundings. She was 18 for fucks sake! When would she finally get over her intense fear of the dark? She was out of the monsters reach back in reality, so why did they still plague her dreams?

Would she have to wait for Riddick to come back? She wasn't stupid; she knew that Riddick wasn't coming back, no matter what. She would just have to continue searching for something to purge her of these self-inflicted nightmares.

Jack suddenly tripped, just like every other night. She rolled onto her back, just watching the eternal dark. Trying desperately to make out her terrors. She could hear them. They were getting ready to strike.

To her left, she could see a shift the dark. Coming straight at her was the fear-inducing creature. Her eyes widened in horror. _ROLL_, screamed her mind, _RUN_. She tired, she really did, but she was frozen in shock. Would this be the monster that would end her pitiful existence?

Jack covered her face, waiting for the sickening feeling of razor sharp teeth sinking into her soft flesh. However, right before the creature got to her, another one came in from her right. Apparently, the other one wanted to be able to have first pickings of her delectable meat.

Why couldn't she be a normal girl? Why couldn't she fear the made-up monsters in the closet? At least then she would know that they weren't real. But these monsters she knew were all too real. She had come face-to-face with these things.

Jack decided that now was as good a time as ever to start up that running business again. She stumbled to her feet, sliding a bit in the lose sand. Before her she knew that the canon stood. _Death Row_, whispered a voice in her head that sounded vaguely like Riddick. Would she make it through here tonight?

Starting up her sprint again, Jack put all the rest of her strength and any adrenaline into this run. She had to make it to the other side. It sounded like such a simple thing. Just make it to the other side…. everything is always better on the other side.

Jack knew that if she made it, the light would be waiting for her, the skiff would be waiting to take her away from this hell. She could do it…. couldn't she?

Pumping her legs faster, the sounds were amplified as she entered the canon. The screeches pounding her eardrums, making her want to wince, but she couldn't, she had to keep running. She could almost make out the bones that were lying just ahead of her.

She had reached the bones, but she wasn't home free. If anything, she was in even more trouble. Crawling through the bones would slow her down and make her focus turn from the monsters overhead to directing her through to the other side. _No time like the present_, Jack thought bitterly.

She fought her way through the bleach white bones, crawling, jumping…anything to just make it through. She had to constantly keep ducking, trying to evade the snapping jaws of the monsters that wanted to eat her. Pushing herself harder, even though she didn't know where she got the strength, she could just see the end of the bones and the start of the hill that hid the small deserted mining colony from her view.

Almost smiling in the glory of being almost there, Jack started under the last bone…

CRACK

…. And stopped before even getting halfway under. Falling onto her back because of the heavy weight on top of the bone, she put her hands out to try and push it off her. But it wasn't moving. She could see why it would move. Her terror, her nightmare, the creature that she would eternally be running from. It was right there, holding her down, and she knew it wouldn't let her go. It was driven by a hunger that it knew she could quench. Her soft flesh would be the creatures' meal. And the only thing standing between it and its meal was the bone.

Jack didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was no match for this huge beast. Every hammer of its huge head on the bone was creating a large crack in the bone protecting her. It would not last. It would give out in a few more hits, and then she would be slaughtered. An involuntary scream left her sore, dry throat before she could stop it.

"RIDDICK!"

Why did she do this to herself? She knew he wasn't going to come, but her mind subconsciously knew that he was the only person who could save her.

The beast hit the bone one last time, and Jack watched in shocked terror as the wide mouth with razor sharp teeth opened, ready to take the first bite out of her. Riddick wasn't going to save her. Jack closed her eyes as tight as she could just as the jaws closed around her…

Jack shot up into a sitting position on her bed. Her hand clutching at her speeding heart trying to slow it down. Her other hand fluttering over her face, making sure that it was actually there and not in the grip of the monster.

Claming down a bit, Jack sighed. They would never end. She only asked for one night of a fitful sleep. One lousy night. Why couldn't she get that one night? If there was a God, then it hated her.

Reaching over to the lamp on her bedside table, Jack froze. Staring at her from the darkness were two silver eyes.

"…R…Riddick?" Her voice came out weak and she stuttered over the name that she hadn't spoken in over 3 years.

The eyes disappeared for a second, then reappeared a lot closer. Jack slowly slid her hand under her pillow, gripping the shiv that her hero had left behind when he left. Suddenly, the eyes came almost right in front of her face, and Jack reacted up bringing the shiv up to the neck that held the face with the haunting eyes.

_Why isn't he answering? Is it even Riddick? _Jack thought, trying to figure out what was going on.

Thinking she had the upper hand on the person, she instantly knew that she had been a fool to even think that when she felt a sharp edge of shiv against her own neck. The eyes had the upper hand though. The shiv lying against she neck, slightly pushing in now, was right against her jugular. Ready to take away her life with a flick of a wrist. Her own shiv was only lying very lightly over where the neck and chin met.

There was no other way to get out of this. Jack lowered her shiv slowly and laid it on the bed beside her. The threatening edge was then moved away from her own neck. She sat stock-still, waiting for the mystery mans next move, and it was a male. She knew this for a fact. The hand that had held the shiv was too big and rough to be female.

The eyes disappeared, but Jack could still feel the heat coming from the body. The next thing she knew, her bedside lamp was turned on, and she finally got a look at the silver-eyed man.

"I knewI shouldn't have left ya here." Came his deep voice.

"Riddick" Jack whispered, almost not believing her own eyes.

He had come back. It's odd how at the worst point of your life, one thing will come along, and change it all around. Riddick would always be her savior.

* * *

Well…. what did ya'll think? Should I continue? 

Review pretty pretty please?

Press

Pretty

Purple

Button!


End file.
